


Day At The Fair

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang have a day at the fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day At The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday story for a great friend of mine

Merlin took a picture as Freya came sliding down the helter skelter towards him, laughing as he let the camera drop and rest against his chest. "That's better, now if you would have laughed and looked like you were having fun the first time instead of scrunching your face up you wouldn't have had to go again."

Freya stood up and thanked the man again before walking over to Merlin and hugging him. "I was scared, you know I don't like heights."

"At the bottom where I am isn't high up." Merlin laughed but hugged Freya all the same, "come on, that bravery deserves some candy floss."

* * *

"Come on Gwaine I thought you were good at football." Arthur laughed as he watched Gwaine try and kick the ball into one of the small holes in the wall and fail.

"I am a goalie Arthur, I don't play it like you, but if you think you can do better." he stepped aside. "Be my guest."

Arthur smirked and got the ball in place. Afterwards he did a mock bow, thanking the woman who handed him a toy.

"That is mine."

"No it isn't Gwaine, you didn't score any, this is Merlin's."

"Another one, answer me this Arthur, if every toy you win or buy him ends up on his bed where is he supposed to sleep?"

"With me of course, stupid question. Come on, lets go and find the love of my life so I can give this to him."

Gwaine rolled his eyes but followed all the same with a smile on his face.

* * *

Percival who had just paid for a hotdog and was covering it with mustard felt a tug on his arm, he turned to see a lad stood there who only came up to his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I want to go on that ride over there but I am too short."

Percival looked over to the ride and saw a man watching people stand to be measured before he nodded and took their money before they moved down the line where the man at the other end allowed them on and fastened them in. "You sure you want to go on that?"

"Yes. Please help?"

Percival sighed. "Okay, hold my hotdog and don't eat any of it."

The lad pulled a face, "it has mustard on it, you have no worries of me pinching any of it."

Percival laughed and went up to the ride and the man looked at him, "you go right ahead, no point in seeing if you are high enough."

Percival nodded and paid the man with the money the lad gave him and as he moved further down the line he took his chance and swapped places with the lad when someone who wasn't tall enough started to argue with the man. "If you are sick after don't blame me." he said as he took his hotdog and walked away.

* * *

Morgana was sat next to Leon on the ferris wheel, it was their third go on there as Morgana loved it and Leon didn't mind, anything that put a smile on his girlfriends face. All too soon the ride had stopped to let a couple off and then started again before stopping to let more off.

The ride stopped when they were at the top and Morgana wrapped her arms around Leon's neck. "What a view to make out in front of, no one can see us either." she said as she joined lips with her boyfriend.

She pulled back when someone cleared their throat, "we can see you." a couple behind on the next cart said.

"Shut your eyes then." Morgana snapped before joining lips once more with Leon who laughed into the kiss.

* * *

Over at the kissing booth stood Lancelot and Gwen, a woman stood in front of Lancelot, a man in front of Gwen and when they paid Lancelot and Gwen turned to face each other and kissed one another passionately.

"No no no." A man said as he walked over to them. "How many times? When customers pay you are to kiss them, not each other."

Lancelot frowned. "But I kiss only my love, my Guinevere."

"And me him." Gwen answered.

"Then why are you wasting my time here? Just go I will find someone else." he said shooing them away with his hands.

* * *

"My name is Athusia and I love cuddles."

Merlin turned at the voice and laughed when he saw Arthur holding a cuddly toy in front of him, he took it from the blond and cuddled it close to his chest.

Gwaine looked from Merlin to Arthur, "just because he said the toy likes cuddles you gave it a cuddle?" he asked.

"Yes, if it loves cuddles then cuddles is what I shall give it."

Arthur stepped forwards. "My names Arthur and I like blow jobs."

Merlin threw his head back and laughed before placing a kiss on Arthur's cheek. "My name is Merlin and I give my fiance all that he likes in the privacy of our home. Nice try though if you was expecting one here and now."

"Arthur you are just too funny, no wonder Merlin is always happy." Freya said, smiling at the sight of Merlin and Arthur hugging.

* * *

A lad was throwing darts at a dartboard, taking his time aiming in hopes to win a certain prize, he threw his first two darts successfully and was on his last dart,just as he was about to through he felt a hand on his elbow that pushed his arm upwards making the dart bounce from the board and fall to the floor.

"Loser." Alan laughed, his mates laughing with him at the sad look on the lads face.

The woman in charge of the stall shook her head. "I detest bullies." she scolded as she handed the lad another dart. "That one didn't count, take your time dear."

* * *

Percival walked around the fair as he was finishing his hot dog and smiled when he saw Gwaine laughing, walking over he placed his arm across his shoulders.

Gwaine looked up. "Hey what have you been doing?"

"Just finished eating a very big sausage."

"How is that possible I have been here all this time." Gwaine said making Arthur, Merlin and Percival laugh.

Merlin looked at Arthur, "I will leave you to win more toys for me and take this with me as me and Freya explore more rides." he said before his phone beeped, taking his mobile out of his pocket he saw he got a text from Morgana. _'Cenred's brother is here with his mates, keep a distance and tell Arthur.'_

"Everything alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. No problem." Merlin lied before kissing Arthur. "See you later." he said before walking off with Freya.

Freya looked over her shoulder at Arthur, Gwaine and Percival to see them turning to go on a ride and then looked back at Merlin. "Who was that text from?"

"Morgana. Cenred's brother is here with his mates. We just need to avoid them, she said to tell Arthur but if we did that then we wouldn't be able to go on all the rides and talk properly as he would be glued to us."

Freya laughed. "As long as we avoid them, keep an eye out we will be fine."

"Ghost train next?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah alright then, and then some food." Freya said as she followed Merlin to queue to go on the ride.

"Oh look at that, the scrawny twins on a ghost ride." Alan said.

Steven one of his mates took the cone of chips off a passing girl, "Fucking do one!" he snapped when the girl turned and looked before laughing at Merlin and Freya on the ghost train. "Looks like they want to be scared."

"Why pay to be frightened, we can give it them for free." Alan laughed. "Spread out and keep an eye out, if the scrawny twins are here the show off is bound to be around somewhere, he never strays too far from scrawny."

* * *

Morgana came off a ride with Leon and saw Arthur walking past. "Blimey Arthur I thought you would be glued to Merlin's hip." she said.

Gwaine frowned. "Not always Merlin does let Arthur go out and play on his own sometimes." he said, laughing with Percival.

"Didn't Merlin tell you? I text him and told him to tell you."

"Tell me what Morgana? Merlin got a text when he was with me but he said everything is fine."

"Arthur Alan is here with his mates, I told him to tell you."

"Merlin!" Arthur growled as he took out his phone and rang his fiance.

"Arthur he won't hear his phone over all this music." Percival said.

"He heard it when he got Morgana's text... ugh straight to answerphone. I need to find him, that wanker is not ruining Merlin's day." he said and walked off looking everywhere, Percival, Gwaine, Morgana and Leon following.

* * *

On the way they bumped into Gwen and Lancelot and after bringing them up to date, they too, started to look.

"How about I go on the ferris wheel again and look from there?" Morgana suggested, "all of you keep your phones in your hands if I see them I will ring and tell you where."

Arthur nodded. "Okay but go on your own, you take Leon with you then you will be doing nothing but making out."

"Two pairs of eyes are better than one I will go with her." Gwen said and walked off with Morgana.

* * *

Merlin and Freya came off the ghost train laughing. "I thought that was supposed to be scary." Freya laughed.

"I know, all that ride has done to me is make me hungry." Merlin said, laughing, "come on, my treat, well technically it is Arthur's treat as he gave me money to enjoy myself today."

Arthur stopped when his phone rang and saw it was Morgana. "Where is Merlin?"

_"He and Freya are at the burger stand getting something to eat."_

Arthur looked around him. "Morgana that doesn't help I am surrounded by the food stands!"

_"Calm down brother of mine, he is at the one opposite the ghost train ride."_

Arthur put his phone in his pocket and turned to face the others. "Burger stand facing ghost train."

"Lets get there now then." Leon said.

"I have a better idea." Percival said, being taller, giving him the advantage of seeing things the others couldn't. "How about we just follow them instead." he said.

Everyone turned to look at what Percival was pointing at and saw Alan and his mates following him, pinching sweets or food off people they pass.

"Yes." Arthur mumbled, "lets."

All of them followed at a distance making sure they were not seen by Alan or his mates, after a couple of minutes they saw Merlin hand some food over to Freya with a smile and picked up his own before smiling at the woman who served him.

"Well well well, look who it is." Alan said as he walked over to Merlin. "I'll take that." he said, snatching Merlin's food off him. "Oh you got the vegetarian meal, don't like that." he sneered and dropped the food on the floor. "Can't eat it now can you."

"And what about the freak here, what you eating ugly?" he said as he snatched the food from Freya's hands. "What is this rubbish food supposed to be."

"Give that back!"

"Freya no." Merlin said taking hold of Freya to stop her from moving forwards.

"No no scrawny, let her do what she wants, see how far she gets."

"Just leave us alone please." Freya whispered.

"Why should we? Why are you here anyway? You don't belong at a fair, more like circus or freak show is where you belong." Alan said and started to laugh with his mates when he saw tears run down Freya's cheeks.

Unknowing to Alan and his mates Arthur came to a stop behind them all, there were four of Alan's mates, Arthur behind one, Gwaine behind another, then Leon and then Lancelot. Arthur seeing Merlin spot them gave him a silent gesture before he and the others silently grabbed Alan's mates and dragged them away leaving Alan alone with Percival standing behind him.

"Aw the freak is crying." he said and pushing Merlin who stumbled. "I just made your sister cry, what do you say to that?"

"She isn't my sister."

Alan frowned. "Then whose sister is she?"

"Mine." a voice growled.

Alan turned to see Percival standing there cracking his knuckles. "I am about to break every bone in your body what do _you_ say to that?"

"I'm off!" and with that Alan turned and ran, shoving people out his way to get away from Percival as quick as he could.

Percival started to laugh as the others joined them, Arthur walking over to Merlin and holding him close. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine."

Percival walked over to Freya and took her in his arms, resting her head on his chest. "Ignore his words and taunts."

"Thank you Percival, only thing is... I'm not your sister."

"He doesn't know that does he, you could be for all he knew." he pulled back and wiped her tears away, "come on, lets get you some more food and then go on some rides."

Gwaine nodded. "You can stick with me and Percival, Alan is stupid enough to come back."

When they walked away Arthur kissed Merlin. "Why didn't you tell me about that text? You do know you are not leaving my side don't you."

"I know that."

Arthur laughed and threw his arm across Merlin's shoulders. "Come on, more rides."

"But I want something to eat."

"I will give you something to eat." Arthur flirted.

"You think of nothing else Pendragon." Merlin laughed.

"And you love me for it."

* * *

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
